


the new dalmatian in town

by wizard0209



Series: Dollys winding road to the heart [1]
Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Slice of Life, Slow Burn Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizard0209/pseuds/wizard0209
Summary: while at the park to let the pups out Dolly runs into a new dalmatian who moved in not to long ago and they become fast friends... until Dylan and Doug make things awkward by making a few assumptions





	1. making friends

It was shaping up to be a beautiful day, so Dolly and Dylan decided to take the pups to the park. They were always much easier to handle there then cooped up at home, so much so that only one of them really needed to keep an eye on them, and it was currently Dylans turn.

 

Dolly figured she should use her break to catch up with her fox friend Fergus for a bit for one reason or another, but he didn't seem to be at the park at the moment. By the time she realized this she was half way across the park where her bothers and sisters were supposed to be playing.

 

She was about head on back before Dylan even noticed, but she saw a dalmatian laying on his back asleep under a tree. With a family as big as hers, and not many dalmatians other then her family living near by she can be forgive for assuming that he was one of her siblings and they had gotten away from the group.

 

She was half way over to him with the intent of giving him an ear full for wandering so far away from the others when Dolly began to make a couple observations, one, he looked around her age which last she checked her and Dylan were the oldest of their siblings, two, she didn't recognize him what so ever. 

 

It took her until she was right in front of him before it hit her that this wasn't one of her bothers. She looked him up and down, committing every detail of his appearance to memory, everything from his red spiked collar to his spots; those of particular note were, one over his right eye while seven smaller spots circled around it, a spot in the shape of heart on his chest, and ones that have made his paws black, but stop before they reach his legs.

 

"Hey dude, wake up" Dolly said deciding she wasn't above being rude enough to wake up a complete stranger as she places a paw on him to shake him awake if her words weren't enough.

 

"Whoever you are you're real fucking lucky I was waking up anyway" the dalmatian said with clear irritation in his tone as he sat up.

 

"Wow quite the foul mouth you got there bud" Dolly said with a nervous laugh "Don't let my parents catch you saying stuff like that, or dog forbid the pups"

 

"Sorry, sorry, I'm never in the best of moods when I first wake up" he said pinching the bridge of his nose with his left paw "so did you want something or..." he continued letting the question hang.

 

"Oh! yeah, you new around here? there isn't a lot of dalmatians around here" she said, and when he gave her a certain look she continued "Outside of my family that is..."

 

"Wait, ALL of those dalmatian pups are your family?" he asked not sure if she was being serious, and when all she did was nod he thought _I'm not sure how to feel about that_.

 

"Well yes, I'm new in town, me and my parents moved in down the street yesterday" he said after taking a moment to collect himself "The names Dimentio" he added almost like an after thought.

 

 _That's an odd name_ Dolly thought before introducing herself as well "I'm Dolly, nice to meet you" she said looking round for a bit before she continued "Hey I've got a bit before Dylan is going to come looking for me, you want to hang out for awhile?"

 

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do anyway" Dimentio said nonchalantly not really sure who Dylan is, and apparently having gotten over his grumpiness from before.

* * *

 

Over the next hour or so Dolly lead Dimentio around the park while she does one stunt after another. Dolly did try to get him to do them too, but she found him harder to convince then her brother Dylan for some reason. Every once and awhile she would asks him if there was something he'd like to do instead but every time he would say "I'm good with whatever".

 

Eventually the fun had to stop as Dylan caught up to them just as Dolly was getting ready for another stunt "Dolly there you are! Where have you been? We were supposed to take turns looking after the pups, but the second we get here you just disap- who is this?" Dylan asked cutting himself off.

 

"Oh wow, sorry Dylan, we must have lost track of time there" Dolly said laughing nervously "This is Dimentio, he moved in yesterday"

 

"What's up" Dimentio said waving at Dylan.

 

"Huh, anyway Dolly we need to get the pups home" Dylan said not taking his eyes off of Dimentio.

 

Dolly breathes out of disappointed sigh and said "Fine, Dimentio you find with ending things here?"

 

"Yeah, I should get home anyway before mom and dad start to worry" Dimentio said.

 

Just then it was as if a lightbulb went off in Dolly's head "Oh! since you and your parents are new to the neighborhood why don't you guys come over for dinner tonight!" she said making sure the pups were out of ear shot before she said the word _dinner_.

 

"...you sure your folks won't mind?" Dimentio said not sure about this.

 

"Oh sure, they let us have guests over all the time" Dolly said sounding as certain as can be.

 

"Well if your sure I'll talk to my parents about it, but I'm not making any promises" Dimentio said clearly not convinced.

 

"Sweet, see you tonight Dimentio" Dolly said before grabbing Dylan, who had been stunned silence for bit there, and began to run off.

 

As Dolly drags Dylan with her there is one thing is running though his mind over and over _oh my dog!_


	2. conversing with a parent, Dimentio and Dylan addition

It took Dimentio ten minutes to get to his house from the park, and in that time a million different scenarios played out in his head about how his parents were going to react to what he had to tell them. He had never been able to make meaningful connections of any kind with anyone his own age and he knew they were more then a little concerned for him, and he knew for a _fact_ that they were going to make this a bigger deal then he thought it was.

 

When he got to his front door he took a deep breath and put his paw on a scanner to unlock the door. He'd find out later that Dolly and her family pretty much have the same setup at their place and give a resounding _huh_ and leave it at that.

 

Dimentio didn't immediately announce that he was home. He never had before. He had always let his parents or anyone they may have had over know he was back as he saw them, and he figured that changing that now may give them the impression that something was wrong.

 

Dimentio headed over to the living room thinking he would probably find one or both of his parents there, and sure enough his mother was there reading though one of the books her husband had written.

 

Dimentio had seen his mother plenty of times before, but for some reason he felt the need to take in her appearance in detail once more as he walked on over. Her collar was a deep purple, and Dimentio had gotten some of his spots from her; namely the heart his chest and the mittens, but that's where the similarities stops, she had one spot on her forehead, and one just below left eye.

 

"Hey mom" Dimentio said try to act natural as he laid down across from her.

 

Demetra, Dimentios mother, looked up from the book briefly as if just now noticing her son "welcome home sweetie, have fun at the park?" she asked nonchalantly.

 

"Yes, very much so actually" Dimentio said pausing for a moment before forcing himself to say the next part "and I may have something to tell you and dad".

 

At this point Demetra looked up from the book once more this time with a look on her face that said _what did you do?_ to which Dimentio was quick respond with "It's nothing bad! I swear! It's just that I may have made a friend today and-"

 

Whatever Dimentio was about to say next was quickly thrown out the window as his mother got up and rushed over to her son and began to bear hug him "Oh sweetie you have no idea how relived I am to hear that" Demetra said wiping some tears from her eyes "Me and your father were beginning to think that- no... no need to worry you with that".

 

Demetra then let's Dimentio go and said "Alright Dimentio, start from the beginning, and tell me everything that happened".

 

Dimentio visibly gulps before he started to explain; everything to how Dolly tried to wake him up to them hanging out to how Dolly had invited him and his parents over for dinner that night going a little over board with the amount of detail.

 

Demetra, to her credit, was used to her son going into _over explain mode_ when he's nervous, and waited patiently for him to finish.

 

"Oh, that was very nice of her" Demetra said a bit surprised "I wish your father hadn't gone into one of his inspiration moods, it would have been lovely to have all of us there" Demetra continued.

 

"Ah" Dimentio said simply learning long ago that when his dad gets hit with inspiration for one of his books there's no telling when he'll come out his room.

 

"Still, me and you will be taking up this invitation with or without your father so you better be ready when it's time to go" Demetra said with a stern look.

 

Dimentio then sighs and said "Yes mom, don't worry".

 

* * *

 

It had been an hour and a half nice Dylan and Dolly had gotten the pups home, and Delilah and Doug dalmatian, the parents of the household, were do to be home any minute now.

 

And it happened to be that Dylan had been waiting around the front door for his parents to come home for the past ten minutes or so. He needed to speak with them before Dolly did because of a few pressing concerns he had. He had no proof, but that mattered very little to Dylan at that moment.

 

Eventually Dylan heard the door open up, and he quickly moved to get on the other side, and close the door back before Doug could announce to the whole house that he was home so the pups could pile on him in a group hug as he was prone to do.

 

"Dylan? what's wrong son?" Doug asked concern evident in his voice.

 

"Ha ha, nothings wrong per se, I just need to talk with you and mom as soon as possible" Dylan said trying and failing not to look nervous "Speaking of which where is mom?"

 

"Oh Delilah is having to work late today, she probably won't be back until midnight" Doug said "So if whatever this is about is as important as you're making it out to be you'll have to just talk to me about it" he continued.

 

Dylan, a little disheartened that he wasn't going to both of his parents for this, took a second to mentally steeled himself and said "So Dolly may have invited this boy she met today and his family over for dinner tonight as a welcome-to-the-neighborhood thing and-".

 

"Dylan, I'm not sure why you're so worked over this, this is great news! why don't we-" Doug said interrupting Dylan before getting interrupted himself.

 

"No! dad listen, Dolly invited a boy over for dinner tonight... a dalmatian boy... who is around her age..." Dylan said trying to spell it out for the older dalmatian.

 

Doug sat there for a good thirty seconds before he caught on to what his step-son was getting at and in that time Dylan could almost swear he heard some fitting music play off in the distance. Dylan would later find out that D.J. had been eavesdropping by look out a window a few floors up and had decided it would be funny to _set the mood_ but that's a different story.

 

"Wait, you don't mean...?" Doug asked in disbelief.

 

"Yes!... at least I'm pretty sure anyway" Dylan said relieved that Doug was finally getting it.

 

"Oh my baby girl is growing up!" Doug said pulling Dylan in with a bear hug "It feels just like yesterday when she was getting her first spots and now she has a boyfriend!" he said crying his eyes out.

 

"Well I wouldn't take it that far yet, they have only just met today, and they could possibly not aware of it themselves yet" Dylan said pulling away from the bear hug in his usual as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

 

"Yes, yes I suppose you have a point" Doug said calming down a bit "Still I need you to tell everything you can about this boy" he continued "I need to make a good first impression".

 

Dylan, in his initial panic didn't even consider that his parents might be okay with all of this, and was now mentally kicking himself for not seeing this coming _oh dog this is going to be long night isn't it?_ he thought to himself before he went to explain what little he knew about Dimentio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just setting things up for the main event in this one i suppose...


	3. the dinner

After Dylan had told Doug what little he knew about Dimentio they went inside and Doug did his usual greeting and group hug ordeal. If anyone had seen Dylan come inside as well they didn't comment on it.

 

Once Doug had managed to free himself from the puppy pile Dolly walked right up to him and said "Hey Dad, hope you don't mind, but I invited someone over to eat with us tonight"

 

"Oh! sure that's more then fine Dolly" Doug said in his best _I totally didn't already know that_ voice.

 

Dolly squinted her eyes at him and was about to ask what was up when they heard a knock on the front door "Oh, must be them, I'll let them in" Doug said a little too fast as he made his way over to the door.

 

As Doug opened the door up he met with quite the greeting "Hello there, sorry if we're late" Demetra said with a bit of worry in her voice, and Dimentio by her side "my son never actually got your address, so we left early hoping to just ask around for it, and ended up getting sent on a wild goose chase by some corgi and may have lost track of time" she continued clearly upset by these turn of events.

 

"That had to have been Clarissa" Dolly said stepping next to her father "Yeah, just for future reference she's nothing but bad news".

 

Demetra was about to respond with _ha! after today I believe it!_ but Doug spoke up first "Okay honey let's not speak ill of our neighbors" after brief pause he continued "You are actually right on time, I'm Doug and this is my daughter Dolly, I'm afraid my wife Delilah is having to work late today, and sadly won't be with us tonight".

 

Demetra raised a paw to her chest and said "I'm Demetra, and this my son Dimentio, and you could say my husband is working late as well, it's pleasure making your acquaintance".

 

"Yo" Dimentio said trying and failing to seem cool as he waved at them.

 

This got a giggle out of Dolly which she tried to hold back by placing a paw in front of her mouth.

 

"Well don't just stand there, come in already" Doug said as he moved out of the way gesturing for them to come in choosing to ignore Dolly's reaction.

 

Dimentio and Demetra made their way inside and when Doug had closed the door behind them they all heard "I've got things mostly setup in here so feel free to get things started!" Dylan called from the kitchen apparently having left to get things ready for dinner awhile ago.

 

"Alright, thanks Dylan!" Doug said and briefly considered easing his guests into how things works around here with so many puppies to feed before he decided against it, and called out to the rest of the household with "Okay honeys it's time for DINNER!"

 

The next few moments were a blur for Dimentio. All he knew for sure was that one moment he was hearing the word _dinner_ echoed throughout the house, and the next his vision was filled with nothing but white with black spots, and suddenly he was sat at a table with his mother sitting across from him, Dolly and Dylan at one end, Doug on the other, and what felt like a million dalmatian puppies in between.

 

Dimentio was visibly shaking before he took a few nervous laughs before he said "You know a part of me was really hoping you were just pulling my tail when you said your family is this big"

 

"Uh, you alright there dude? you seem tense" Dolly said a little worried.

 

 _Tense? that's putting it mildly_ Dimentio thought to himself before he said "Yeah, I'll be fine, it's just large crowds have always made nervous, don't worry I'll get over it" to which Demetra took a sad look at her son knowing when he said _I'll get over it_ he meant _I'll get better at hiding it_.

 

Laughing a bit Dylan sarcastically said "Wow Dolly you sure know how to pick them" to which Dolly turned and gave him a look that said _what's that supposed to mean?_

 

"So Demetra, why don't you tell me about yourself? I hear you recently moved in not too long ago, where are you from, and why did you move here in the first place?" Doug asked with genuine curiosity prevalent in his tone.

 

"Oh there isn't much to tell really, we're from Virginia in America, and long story short we moved here because I got a better job offer, basically I'm still doing the same job but for twice as much when you're done doing the exchange rates" Demetra said in a nonchalant manner.

 

At this point Dimentio decided to tune the conversation out for the most part and just start to eat. He wasn't sure how long he was lost in his own thoughts while he ate, but when the conversation he had been only been halfway listening to took a particular turn it suddenly had his full attention again.

 

"So Dolly and Dimentio seem to get alone to along pretty well" Doug said in a particular knowing tone.

 

Dolly raised an eyebrow at that, but chose to keep quiet for now.

 

Demetra not _quite_ sure what Doug was getting at said "Oh yes, Dimentio, dog bless him" stopping for a second to make sure how she wanted to phrase this she continued with "He has always had trouble with starting conversations or even wanting to start them with someone he doesn't know, so he has never had much in the way of friends growing up, which has made this whole thing pleasant surprise" as she went on Dimentio groaned out of frustration and embarrassment.

 

"Oh same here, it's not everyday Dolly brings home a boy for dinner!" Doug said a little too pleased about this.

 

Just Doug finished something clicked in Dolly's mind "Wait what do you mean by that dad?" she said narrowing her eyes at her father.

 

"Oh well, you know" Doug said in a _come on, it's pretty obvious_ tone.

 

"So Doug you said you work as a firefighter? Tell me, what's that like?" Demetra said having caught on to what Doug was implying herself, and was desperately trying to change the subject.

 

"No, I'm afraid I don't, what exactly are you trying to say" Dolly said ignoring Demetra, and just wanted her father to say it out loud before she flow off the handle.

 

"Oh, well, it's just you two seem to be _interested_ in each other" Doug said nervously "like, potential boyfriend and girlfriend interested?"

 

Before Dolly could yell _OH MY DOG DAD_ Dimentio blunted out super fast "I'msorryIhavetogo" and then ran off at speeds that made Delgado jealous.

 

"Dimentio wait come back!" Demetra said as she started to case after her son.

 

Doug got chills at the look that Dolly gave him. He had never seen her this angry at him before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this took WAY longer then it should have, sorry about that.


	4. Dolly demands some answers

Time seemed to slowed down to a crawl after Dimentio had ran off for everyone still at the table, and Dylan was sweating bullets. He knew it was only a matter of time before Dolly found out that he had a paw in what just happened. Dylan looked around the table quickly taking note of everyone's reaction, and while most were right there with him in the worried department there was a few exceptions. Triple D looked just as mad as Dolly, but as to why Dylan had absolutely no idea, Dawkins looked like he was trying to figure out a way to logically defuse the situation, Delgado looked lost in thought, Diesel seemed to be as oblivious as always, and Dante was... being Dante.

 

"Dad can we talk in private?" Dolly said trying her best not to yell in front of the younger pups.

 

Doug looking a tad nervous simply nodded, and the two of them got up from the table and went to the living room.

 

"Okay dad I love you and all, and forgive me for the language, but _what. the. hell._ " Dolly said irritation dripping from her voice.

 

"Heh heh, I'm guessing you two aren't boyfriend and girlfriend?" Doug said sheepishly.

 

"NO! oh my dog,  _no_ , where did that idea even come from?"

 

"It just seemed obvious" Doug said as a thoughtful expression washed over his face "Even if Dylan had to spell it out for me at first".

 

"Dylan?" Dolly said confused then after a split second her mood switched back to irritation _I swear Dylan if this is your idea of a prank you're going to get it_ Dolly thought to herself.

 

"Dad why don't you get back to dinner, I need to talk to Dylan right now" Dolly said eighty percent sure that Doug had gotten the gist of what she had to say to him "DYLAN, GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!"

 

As Doug made his way back he passed by Dylan. Doug gave his step-son a sympathetic look as they passed. It made Dylan feel better, but not by much.

 

When Dylan made it to the living room a heavy silence fell on him and Dolly.

 

"Do I _really_ have to ask? Just what the hell got in your head to make you think that convincing dad that I have thing for Dimentio was a good idea?" Dolly eventually said.

 

"Dolly" Dylan began meekly "A girl just doesn't just invite a boy and their family or vice versa over for dinner without being a least interested" as he went on he slowly began to go into his standard as-a-matter-of-fact-tone "Really everyone knows this"

 

Dolly just stared at Dylan with the most serious face she could muster for a moment before suddenly "Bwa ha ha ha! seriously Dylan? You watch way too many sitcoms if you honestly believe that!" Dolly said laughing so hard she was starting to cry.

 

Dylan was a tad confused and a little frustrated that he was being laughed at, but was mostly relieved that Dolly didn't seem to be mad at him anymore. Dylan had learned the hard way that Dolly could be quite scary when she was mad "Heh heh, maybe" he said nervously.

 

"But, seriously dude" Dolly began in a more casual tone of voice after she got over her fit of laughter "You know fully well that I've got my eyes on Hansel, what gives?"

 

"Wait, you still don't know?" Dylan said genuinely confused.

 

"Wait, what?"

 

"I could have sworn I told you"

 

"No, seriously, what are you going on about?"

 

"But I guess I could have forgotten to since my brain was kind of rebooting after finding out myself-"

 

"DYLAN for the love dog just tell me already!"

 

Dylan took a moment to prepare himself by closing his eyes and take in a deep breath and said "Dolly, Hansel's gay"

 

Dolly gave him a flat look before she said "You wouldn't happen to know that the same way you knew about me, and Dimentio do you?"

 

"What? No no no no! You see..." Dylan pauses for a moment before he forced himself to continue "You remember that poetry night incident?"

 

"How could I forget? Turned out alright in the end, but still doesn't excuse what I was planing on doing going in..." Dolly said "What about it?"

 

"Well you know how Hansel asked me if the two of us could talk about my poem?"

 

"Not really, I was bit distracted for a while there if you recall"

 

"Oh, right, the puppy pile, well he did, and after a while when we were off on our own he caught me off guard and..." Dylan stopped clearly reluctant to continue and thought to himself _oh dog I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell anyone this. Dolly's never going to let me live this down, but if I don't tell her she isn't going to believe me_.

 

Dolly gave Dylan an _I'm waiting_ look and eventually he steeled his nerves and said "He kissed me, okay!"

 

Dolly was frozen in time for a while after that. She heard Dylan talking to her, but the words didn't register in her mind. She had too many questions running though her head to pay attention to what Dylan had to say to her.

 

Finally she got up and started to walk away "Hey where are you going?" Dylan called out to her.

 

"I'm going to find Dimentio, and do some damage control, I'll deal with that can of worms later" was Dolly's only response.

 

"Okay, I guess" Dylan said mostly to himself even more worried about Dolly then when they were back at the table just for different reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp looks like forcing myself to write faster doesn't work, anyway I'm not too happy with this one, kinda feel like I resolved Dolly's anger a little too easily, but oh well. one more thing I'm still learning the ins and outs of this site and I just recently found out that hits are basically the amount of people who have seen your fic and I have to say https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3uU3S1xBpuI not sure if this is better or worse then being completely ignored like I thought I was going to be


	5. is it the end or is it just the beginning?

Dolly was heading for the front door having assumed that Dimentio had left the house when he had ran off. Dolly was almost at the door when she noticed Demetra coming down the nearby staircase.

 

"He's on the roof" was all Demetra said as she made her way back to the dinner table.

 

Dolly simply nodded, and began to make her way up.

 

It didn't hit Dolly how odd it was for Dimentio to head for the roof of all places, or that Demetra would come back down _without_ him until she was half way up _what Dylan told me about Hansel must have me out of it_ she thought to herself.

 

When Dolly made it to the roof Dimentio was sat facing the street away from her sulking a bit. Dolly walked up to him and said "Hey y-" whatever she tried to say died in her throat as Dimentio jumped out of shock.

 

After Dimentio calmed down and saw that it was just Dolly he said "Sorry, I could have swore on my life that I was alone up here"

 

"I should be the one apologizing both for the scare I just gave you, and for what happened back at dinner, so uh, sorry. I swear I had no idea about that my dad and apparently Dylan had gotten into their heads that, well, you know".

 

"Heh heh heh, yeah more often then not your family will embarrass you" Dimentio said laughing a bit "Just sort of how things go, I get it"

 

"If you _get it_ then why did you run off like that?" Dolly asked in a genuinely concerned manner.

 

Dimentio sighed and said "Its not so much that he said something embarrassing that made me run off, so much as it's that I was already high strung what with all your brothers and sisters near by, and what he was saying specifically that pushed me over the edge" he paused, looked away, and continued with "It's a bit of a personal issue"

 

"Want to talk about it?"

 

"Not really but I have to"

 

 _Does he mean he_ feels _like he has to?_ Dolly thought to herself as Dimentio took a moment to collect himself.

 

"For as long as I can remember, the very _concept_ of love-at-first-sight has made me sick to my stomach, and I've only recently been able to put into words as to why" Dimentio began still not looking at Dolly.

 

"Love, genuine romantic love, is one of the purest emotions we can have, and to me the idea of love-at-first-sight seems to suggest it can just come and go, which if true it wouldn't mean anything!"

 

It was becoming increasingly obvious to Dolly that despite Dimentios best attempt at staying calm he was working himself up, and for a second she wasn't sure if she should stop him or if she should just let him let it out, but ultimately went with the latter.

 

"Like, love needs time and effort from both involved for it to happen at all" Dimentio stops for a few seconds with a thoughtful look on his face "Oh sure, you can fall in love with the _idea_ of someone pretty damn fast, and sure, if given the right circumstances, this can and has lead to wonderful relationships, but until you can tell me what they're truly like, both the good and the bad, and look me in the eye and say you love them anyway then you aren't in love with them, not really anyway. You're in love with what you want them to be, which I shouldn't have to tell you why that's wrong" Dimentio finished out of breath from his rant.

 

Dolly was silent for a moment. She held her tongue for several reasons. One of which was that she felt that Dimentio had hit a little close to home there, but she was sure that he couldn't have known anything about Hansel, so she chose to let it slide.

 

"You sure seem to have thought a lot about this for some reason" Dolly finally said in a teasing manor trying to lighten the mood.

 

"My mom works as a marriage counselor, and my dad is an author that primarily writes romance novels" Dimentio said laughing a bit "so I guess it's genetic"

 

"Bwa ha ha, maybe! So are you good to come back to dinner or do you need a minute?"

 

"Nah, I'm good, at least I think so anyway".

 

"Good, but hey before we head back I have to ask, why the roof?"

 

"I uh, wasn't thinking to clearly at the moment okay?"

 

* * *

 

Dinner proceeded without so much as a hiccup after Dolly and Dimentio went back. Demetra had apparently explained to Doug and Dylan what Dimentios issue was with what Doug had said in private while they were gone.

 

"Well this has been... interesting to say the least, but it's about time we head home" Demetra said motioning for Dimentio to follow her.

 

"Yeah it's getting a little late anyway, I hope I didn't-" Doug said only to get interrupted.

 

"Stop, it's fine really. We wouldn't still be here if it wasn't" Demetra said only semi-seriously.

 

"See you around Dolly" Dimentio said as they head for the front door.

 

"Right back at you" Dolly said as she watch them leave.

 

As Dimentio and his mother made their way back home it hit him how life changing this whole ordeal was for him. Up until now he had no one his own age to talk to, and now he suddenly had that in the form of Dolly, and quite possibly Dolly's friends and family as well. He wasn't sure how to feel about that but he knew one thing for a _fact_ "things just got a lot more interesting for me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this'll be a good stopping point for this story. I went into this with the intention of this just being the story of how Dolly and Dimentio met anyway, and I feel with this chapter that's done, but just like how the title of this chapter implies I will be making more fics of these two later. anyway I feel like I resolved the conflict a little too easily again, and while I feel like I got the gist of Dimentio character down there is something more that I only got to hint at... oh well there will time for that later

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing something like this, any help to improve this and future works would be very appreciated.


End file.
